


Cheesy for food~

by Silverheart94



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A - Freeform, Bae, Cheesy, F/M, Food, Insecurities, is - Freeform, messyeater, zen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheart94/pseuds/Silverheart94
Summary: You are worried with Zen's invitation for dinner tonight. Why?This is because you are insecure with your messy eating habit and you manage to hide it from Zen.But without you knowing, he knows it all along.What's with ice-cream and exercise actually?





	Cheesy for food~

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot with Hyun Ryuu/Zen and You.   
> It's a piece inspired from my own way of eating *burying myself in the ground* and my friend who contributed her ideas for this one shot.   
> Please enjoy~

Cheesy for food~

 

“Hey, babe. Let’s go for steamboat and grill tonight.” Chirped Zen excitedly over the phone conversation. He was taking a break from his rehearsal and he usually uses his free time to call you, asking your day or just to hear your voice. It has been a week since you met him and nevertheless, you miss him too. He has been busy his new musical acting project and you knew his passion of his work more than anyone else.

You kept quiet for a while, not expecting him to ask you for a date that day. “Steamboat and grill, Zen?” You asked him to ensure what you have been hearing was correct.

“Yeah Jagi. Wait, if you don’t like it, we can always go eat somewhere else. It has been a while since I meet you and I don’t mind changing it.” Zen answered.

“No, no!. I do love steamboat and grill Zen. Yes, let’s go.” You answered quickly to not let Zen down.

“Are you sure Jagi?. You sounded a little bit unsure earlier?” He asked you.

“Well, no. It’s not a big thing actually. See you tonight Zen. I love you and have fun while practising. Muah.” You made a kiss sound before ending the call.

“Okay Jagi. See you tonight too.” He ended the phonecall with a kiss too.

Right after you ended the phone call, you started to feel anxious again. ‘This is not good.’ You kept mumbled while walking to Zen’s bedroom which is shared with you. You went to your closet to choose an outfit to wear for tonight’s date. The very reason of why you felt anxious was because you have this habit of being clumsy when eating. You would become too absorbed into savouring your food and making yourself messy. By messy, it is very messy. Somehow, Zen did not know this one habit of yours and on usual dates, you, mirracally escaped from it. However, this time you did not think you will be able to control yourself like usual. Steamboat and Grill are your favourite because you could eat the food while it is piping hot and you just love the smokey taste.

You took your time to choose an outfit which could cover your messiness and this time you made sure that your outfit was simple as it can be. By the time you finished applying your makeup, you could feel someone presence in the room. You saw your favourite white-haired guy was standing behind you with his arms crossed.

“Are you seducing me right now Jagi?” He asked while walking towards your back.

“No, why?” You asked in confusion before he sneakily wrapped his arms around your waist, head at your neck while both of you were still facing the mirror.

“Because right now Jagi, your looks are stirring the beast inside me.” He said and pecked your cheek.

You were blushing and your makeup did not manage to hide it. You turned around and gave him a chaste kiss. “Now Zen, let’s go and eat.” You said while grabbing your purse. He chuckled before releasing you, following you from behind.

About 30 minutes later, both of you arrived at the place. There were lots of people but both you just proceeded to find a table. After a while, Zen and you finally sat down. It was a buffet style steamboat and grill, so Zen asked you to sit down while he went to grab the ingredients. When he came back, his hands were full. There were muttons, beef, chicken and salads. By the time he came back, you have already heated up the grill pan and the soup too.

As soon Zen’s large hand lay out the meats, you began to salivate. The sizzles sounds did not help you at all. You pinched your arm under the table to make sure you kept your focus. That how bad you are with food. ‘Oh well..’ You thought. 'It’s now or never.’ You said and started to eat. ‘Insecurity and messy self just be damned. I just want to eat right now.’ You kept saying in your mind. Across the table, Zen was watching you with lovingly. For him, it was not a surprise to see your reaction with food. He actually knows it from the beginning. He knew that you were consious of your messy eating but never spoke a word to you. It’s not nice to say it directly to a lady right?

Nevertheless, without you saying out loud and being an excellent observer as he is, he just stared you while wearing a lovingly smile all the time. Seeing you happy was enough for making him happy too. When he saw your food began to deplete, he quickly put more food on the grill so that it will be available when your food ran out and for it to remain warm but not too hot to burn your tongue. The food was undeniably scrumptious and you were not aware of your makeup getting smudgy due to heat from the grilling pan. “Jagiya...!”, you heard Zen’s voice followed by a soft sigh. He stood up from his place to wipe the food evidence from your face with a clean napkin that he could find.

“Ah, Sorry Zen. I am a mess now right?” You asked him after thanking him after wiping your face carefully.

“Yeah, a very cute mess.” He smirked while you felt embarrassed for your messy eating.

“I thought I can control myself tonight from eating like this. My self-resolve is not helping at all.”

His scarlet pair of eyes looked at you with a puzzled look. “Why Jagi?. I know it all along.” Said Zen with a wink before continuing his statement. “I am an actor remember? I know when a person acts.”

Your mouth was agape with his words. He just chuckled before stuffing his face with food too. You laughed along and continued eating with him. How could you not love this guy.

While both of you were eating, you suddenly realized that he was sweating like crazy and his face reddens. You quickly handed him a glass of water. “Babe, are you okay?. Should we stop now?” You asked while wiping your mouth. His redden face was concerning. Damn him and his perfect genes. He still looked hot even with this condition.

Zen stopped you from getting up. “No Jagi, I will be okay soon. I wonder of the reason is because of my own hotness.” He winked and made the clicking sound with his tongue. You rolled your eyes before sitting down again and took a piece of meat which you have cooled it down before to feed him. He accepted that piece of meat gladly. The heat didn’t bother him anymore when you offered to feed him.

The dinner was delightful. Both of you ended it with ice-cream for dessert and this did not stop Zen from getting chessy and flirty like usual. “Babe, could you please stop eating it like you want to seduce me.” Said Zen with a monotone, pretending to be serious out of sudden.

It took two to tango and you knew Zen was trying to make you flustered. “Why Zen dear?. Is this too much for you to handle?” You said while scooping another mouthful of green tea ice-cream. Zen was not expecting your reply and he went red to his ears while ogling you who was eating your ice-cream normally.

He stood up and slowly yanked your head foward a bit. He made sure his ruby coloured eyes met with your eyes while holding your head with both hands. “That’s it Jagi. You are stirring my beast like crazy.” Before you could say anything, you could feel his tongue flicked onto your lips. Thankfully your seating was quite hidden from the public’s eyes. Surprisingly, he just made a chaste kiss  which made you half dissapointed. “Thank you for letting me taste your ice-cream Jagi.” He grinned seeing your reaction for his chaste kiss just now. “Well you know jagi, if you are expecting for another kind of kiss, I think it’s better we go home right now. Plus, I will make sure both of us get enough vigorous exercise as a bonus from this chaste kiss.” Said Zen with a chuckle before seeing you speechless with face as red as a beet. You quietly grabbed your things to go home for his vigorous exercise session or sessions which was possible with Zen as the 'trainer'.

 

Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that I am still an MM trash. LOL. It has been almost a year and I still love Zen and MM.


End file.
